plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent David Kamp
Vincent Kamp is a character on Plagued created August 15th, 2011, by Joe. Personality He's reclusive, usually preferring to be alone because of his condition as a vampyre. Vincent was protective before he was turned, and it carried over simple enough but now he distances himself instead of watching from close up. He chooses to not get to know the people he saves, simply because he doesn't want to get close to someone only to lose them or have the drive to eat them. History Before it all, Vincent was well on his way to becoming a bum. He had been in a band with his friends but they were quickly going nowhere, constantly fighting and not gathering much fans. The truth was that the music was pretty generic and the lyrics were corny and usually just made up with absolutely no context whatsoever. So Vincent had decided to get a job, and the day he got his job all hell decided to break loose. He was with Damon when he got the call that he got the job, and he was with Damon when lessers came in and decided to make the place their own. It was a good thing that he read a lot of books and watched a lot of movies, you'd be surprised what helpful little tips you pick up. Things like how to survive on small amounts of supplies, what foods last longer, what kinds of food you can consume in nature. All this stuff was pretty damn useful, but in that moment, Vincent would have traded all of his knowledge for the speed Damon had. Thankfully he was able to get out of there with his cousin, and the two worked alright together. Vincent used his knowledge to find save places to hide from the lessers, but that didn't stop them from coming across intelligent beings, beings that knew the same things he did. One such being was a vampyre that had been driven insane with hunger, and it was because of that, and that alone, that Vincent was taken. He wasn't sure what happened to Damon, but what happened to Vincent was pretty simple. The vampyre bit him, infected him with it's bite, and before it finished him off he got a lucky headshot in with one of the two desert eagles he had been lucky enough to find on the body of a dead Colonel. From that day on Vincent had been a vampyre. He deals with his hunger by eating dying victims, easing their pain and consuming their flesh if they are beyond repair, but if there is even a chance at saving someone’s life he does. Before long he ran into another Vampyre who served God, and it was then that he was offered to serve God, something Vincent jumped on at the first chance he had. He wanted to do right in this world, he wanted to save humans and kill the overminds and reavers, cleanse the world of the lesser and the rest of Satan's kind. It was this that brought him the ability to heal others. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active